Amazing loverz
by AhsokaxTano
Summary: Its been 2 weeks sense Megan, Marc and others defeated clown funny bone sex story of Megan and Marc Clark in summer and autumn.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 2 weeks sense Megan, Marc, Tony and Lee defeated clown named Funny bone and now began there school summer vacation and Whoop junior spies vacation as well over the years Marc and Megan are closest family members thats where there love story is interesting.

At the end of June there parents Lee and Tony were out of Town visiting there new vacation house near a lake Tony was off course skeptical to go there because lakes name is Chrystal lake and he knew well the horror movies Friday the 13th. After saying that its 100% safe he left with them Marc and Megan stayed behind to watch the house while sitting on the couch they watched that movie Friday the 13th part 7 new blood. While they watched Marc peeked her he saw her big tits through her shirt in the end when Jason survived the house explosion and grabbed Tina Megan jumped from scare her tits moved with her it was so hot. After movie ended "whoo that was bit scary" "What are you scared from this" Megan only rolled her eyes and left upstairs when Marc closed TV and entered his room he heard how shower was turned on.

Megan was going to wash off the sweat she got from watching the movie Marc lay down on his bed and started to masturbate and thought how he was in love with his sister he wanted to fuck her they both were 13 so he know Megan tits grow bigger as they should be. While under shower touching her self Megan know that boys dicks who are with her in her class grow bigger as they should be she wanted sex so badly. Because of this both of them wanted most of there time being alone in their home and in their bedroom so they could take their clothes off and touch them selves. Megan took her time under blanket as naked and touched her pussy until she came. When she came every time she closed her eyes and thought how those finger inside her pussy are one of those boys fingers and Marc under blanket as naked touched his dick until he comes and thought how It is inside Megans wet, tight and horny pussy.

While Marc masturbated to cum he wanted to watch his sister picture from his phone to cum faster but remembered he left it in his other pants that are in bathroom so he toke the risk to go there. Megan under shower was still masturbating on the edge of the bath fingers in her dripping pussy and her feet on her toes place between legs was wet from her dripping juices and shower water. Marc know that was bad idea but he needed his phone so he knocked on the door "Hey Megan are you finished I need my phone its in there" Megan had no word in her mouth she was just about to cum "Eeeh yeah I mean no im not finished yet come in I hide behind shower curtain."

Megan was so angry it was so bad time she was about to cum she wanted to continue just a little bit more but right in this moment Marc entered the bathroom and she didnt have time to hide so when Marc entered he saw her she was completely naked in his sight Marc saw her dripping pussy and hard nipples. Hes eyes were wide opened they both were staring each other Marc again watched her tits and pussy and said "Aaah I I just take my phone all right" Megan nodded and watched him she was so scared by this that she could not move She just stood there pussy dripping wet and nipples hard Marc stared her bit and when he got his phone and watched Megan again she was shaking, face turned up eyes closed, mouth opened and she cummed on her legs. Marc saw that and after quick thinking she hided her face and closed her legs when Marc left and closed the door he was in heaven "That was amazing" Megan was standing under shower she cleaned her self and started to think can she have sex with her brother.

Off course it was so not ok but he has seen her naked, wet and cumming so whats the big deal anyway maybe its not a bad idea after all she can now finally fuck.

She turned the shower off tied towel around her and left the bathroom Marc was sitting behind his table thinking how he saw her hot sister naked and suddenly his room door opened it was Megan. She was in her towel and entered to his room "Hey Marc we need to talk" "About that when I saw you naked and that you masturbated under shower and probably somewhere else in the past as well." Megan sit down on his bed it was true she has masturbated before around the house but then she know what she have to do she has nothing to lose any more she will have sex with him. "I eeh could you not talk to the others it would mean so much to me" "I dont know I guess I can keep my mouth shut" "Thanks and one more thing" " what?" Megan sat up closed the door and in front of Marc removed her towel Marc was so more then in heaven her sister in front of him naked. " Do you like it" she moved her hands around her body " Yeah " Megan walked near Marc and climbed on top of his desk " Lets then have fun together."

Marc only nodded Megan started to strip dance on his table moving her hips then holding her arms in the air turning around and showed her ass. Water was dripping from her body she hadnt time to dry her self but it made her even more sexy Megan danced and beat her butt so it was bit red for next 3 minutes. After that she turned around and watched Marc into eye Marc spread his legs showing his hard dick through his pants Megan saw it and pulled his blue shirt off. She then throw it to the floor and turned around showing her ass again but this time she got on all fours Marc saw her beautiful pussy for 3 next minutes after that she turned around and showed her tits as well. Megan but her left leg on his pants rubing his dick after that Marc sat up removed his shoes, shirt, pants and socks pick up Megan and throwed her to his bed and sat on top of her wet body.

Marc looked into her green eyes moved his hands up to her tits then to her neck when finally his face was on top of Megan face and they kissed. Titanic "My heart will go one" came through Megan mind "_You re here there s nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on well stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on_." When they ended kissing Megan throw Marc aside sitting on top of him now they watched for a minute into each other eyes and then Megan kissed him again his lips. They kissed next 4 minutes and Megan moved down to his chest she kissed and licked his nipples right one 3 minutes and left one where she could feel his heart pumping another 3 minutes. After kissing Marcs tits she reach to his boxers they were black with blue line on top and on the bottom where his legs come through. She pulled them down and throwed to the pile of clothes where his other clothes with Megan towel were and she was amazed it was so big "That s so big at least 9 centimeters am I right" "10 actually 10 centimeters honey" " wow I can t wait until its deep inside me." She started to suck area between his butt hole and balls for 5 minutes then his balls and his dick after that she toke whole thing to her mouth. Megan sucked his dick for 9 minutes and pulled away after taking some air Marc changed positions he started to suck her toes 3 minutes then moved slowly licking her legs until her pussy then the other leg again when finally reaching to her pussy. It was bit hairy but gorgeous he licked her butt hole 5 minutes then area between butt hole and finally juicy pussy he also pushed his middle finger inside her making her wet Megan moaned loudly because it was so good. After 10 minutes of licking her pussy "Its time to fuck sister" " ooh im no longer your sister" "Then what are you for me?" Megan pulled his face closer "You are my boyfriend now (Megan kissed him) now and forever" "Aaaaah I feel how my dick is growing only thinking about it." "Then fuck my pussy my little horny pussy and dont forget no condoms never" she said that with so sexy voice "Oh yeas get on all fours honey."

Megan moved her self in positsion Marc put his feet on his pillow so now was Megans ass in Marcs sight he touched bit his dick and pushed it in her pussy first slowly because Megan moaned loudly. "Oooh yeees oooooh yeees oooh fuuuck my PUSSY AAAAAAAAAAH" "Mmmh Megan your so tight ooh so goood MEGAN" with 5th push he pushed through her barrier with out asking anything. When Megan felt that she know it was done she lost her virginity to her brother while being 13 years old it was so good especially because Marc didnt asked is this ok or not. Most of the time she have heard in school from older girls that every time in first sex boys are so coward always asking "Is this ok you know when its gone its gone" and bla bla bla it makes most of the girls think that there guys are cowards. Marc however wasnt anything like that hes real man even if hes 13 years old. 9 min of fucking showed something to them they learned there normal speed and 4 min after that "Oh my god Mar I...think...I..aaaaah...I think ahh im a...a...about to mmh cuuuuuum aaah." "Cum Megan cum your white cum" Marc moved so fast that it was slaping Megans ass "Ooh oooh AAAAAAAH MY GOD YOUR DICK AAAH."

Megan felt that Marc havent cummed yet after her cumming "Ok Megan let me hold your right leg on my left shoulder" she was now facing with her tits and upper pussy lips with the closet door. With no waiting he pushed in and out in and out again this time he saw how Megan tits moved as well it was beautiful Megan but her left hand down again 5 minutes later she but it in Marcs sight to his right side." Ohh Megan you feel amazing aahhh is mmmh is your pussy tighter aah" "I guess I cummed a lot" "Ooh baby you are mmh amazing " with the end of his quote he speed up and licked her toes that were on his face. 9 min later Megan felt that something was rising inside of her she didnt believed she will cum again but she did "OOOOH MARC I CANT AAAAH OHH YEAS OOOH YEAS" "Oooh yeah get on your back now."

With a seconds Megan was on her back she was really amazed to see that Marc haven t cummed yet "Marc I think I cant hold it any more my pussy little bit aah hurts " "Don t worry it will be all right" and he started fucking her again. Marc moved fast in and out of her pussy after 5 min of fucking her Megan felt and later discovered something "Hey Marc aaah could you say whats going on with aah with the blanket under my ass." "Yeah aaah sure" when Marc watched under her ass so much as he could because he still needed to fuck her. He was most surprised to see that bed sheet and blanket under her were wet her pussy was so much full that she cant hold all of it inside " Hey you may not belive it but your pussy is dripping so much that blanket whats under your ass is wet as well." That suprised Megan "Realy wow but mmh I aaaaah mmh oh MY OOOH AAAAAH AAAAAH MY PU MMH MY PUSSSSYYYYY AAAAH YEAH I CUMMED."

Megan was surprised shes cummed third time and Marc havent after that "Ok Megan clime on top of me" Megan climbed on top of Marc it was time to ride he pulled his dick bit out but it went right back in. "Time to ride with me mmmh" Marc was in deep pleasure he have never fucked before and now he has waited 3 times to let Megan squirt and on her 4th squirt he comes with her for sure.

One thing what Marc bit liked is before Megan he wanted to fuck blonde Tami she wasn't that bad even when she thought them as losers when she was in there house, they in charge of Whoop and him alone in the house with her alone he watched several times her under shower. Her nibbles and bit blond hairy pussy wasnt that bad one time he saw how she masturbated on his bed who was on her mind he didn't know but he knew it was him Marc enemy wanted his dick so badly. Next day when our parents were out of town and Marc with his friends he came home to get his skateboard and saw Tami in his room and on his bed naked and masturbating. Her fingers in her pussy and one hand on her breast squeezing the hard nibble.

Her eyes were closed so he toke the skateboard quietly and watched how she was masturbating he masturbated as well and 5 minutes later they both came Marc holded his moan while sitting behind door and on floor his dick in his hand. But Tami screamed "AAAAAAAH YEAAH MY PUSSY MY PUSSY AAAH DAMN MARC YOUR PENIS YOUR ROCK HARD DICK AAAH AAH I LOVE YOU." Marc was behind door shocked and cummed on his face but now he was sure who she wanted to have sex with Marc and Tami it wasn't bad idea after all they live in same house at this time there rooms and houses are near. After cumming on his face he watched again " Ooh Marc I don't know is anal sex ok but fuck this fuck my butt hole my love my future husband AAH you so biiig AAAAAAAH." She but her fingers inside her ass and squeezed her tits and nibbles again he didn't have time to watch even if he wanted his plan was to go later inside there saw her and have sex with her.

But he didnt have time for this and wen he had hange to have her he saw Megan in her new swimsuit who was Tami Megan was for him. No one could stand against Megan her wet pussy was amazing "Aaaah Marc I aah I can't hold on any longer it aah it's to much pleasure to take mmmh I think I'm cumming aah" " Wait Megan I'm about to cum to mmh my dick." " Your wonderful dick aaaaah my pussy my pussy hurts now little bit" " Your beautiful pussy AAAH 2 more minutes then I can't hold I will cum" " 2 minutes ok mmmh mhhhh lets try." " Oooh yeas Megan let me grab your boob's " " Squeeze them aaaah." Marc toke her breasts they were amazing they were medium melon size and still they will grow so does he's dick. Her nibbles we're hard and after 2 minutes "Marc I...I I caaaaant aaaah it's still to much pleasure to me AAAAAH MY PUSSY HUUUURTS AAH " " WAYT MEGAN LET'S CUM TOGETHER OK." " OK AAAAH " so Marc and Megan together "AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH MMMH OOOOOH AAAAH" "MARC OOH YOUR DICK" "MEGAN MMH YOUR PUSSY."

Marc came so much inside Megan some of there cum came out of her pussy making blanket and bed sheet more wet then it was before it was amazing for both of them Megan was now dry from her shower water and sweaty now again she crashes on top of Marc breathing very heavily to his face.

"Marc aaah that was ooh amazing" and she kissed him "Yeah it was let's hope our neighbors didn't hear our sex" " Yeah or we are busted I don't think our parents will not think it's okei for there 13 year's old son and 13 daughter to have sex" " Why not were in love hey I forgot something" " what?" Marc climbed out of Megan's grasp and got on her back "This" with that he bushed his dick inside her butt hole it was time for there anal sex.

Megan was surprised but she actually didn't want that butt hole sex so much because her butt was more tightier then her pussy she was holding her hands on Marc's billow and watched the wall and door while her mouth opened to she could breathe through it. After 5 minutes of butthole fuck even Marc felt that her ass is more tight then her pussy he continued to fuck her but slowed down a bit he pulled her ass open and bushed in again he now pushed his cock deeper into her. When 10 minutes had passed after getting deep butt sex had Marc started to move faster to cum he even slapped her ass to make it more erotic and later he shot a big load. He then lied next to Megan toke her hand and watched into her green eyes " I love you Megan " " I love you to Marc "

" How's your butt hurting" " No suprpringly not let's just stay here and let Titanic's My heart will go on through our heads" " You always loved that movie Rose" " Yes I did Jack you know we can play with your dick again before we go to sleep" "How?" "I got call from parents before shower they stay in cabin for a night so naked sleeping in my bed then" "Absolutely" they rised from Marks wet bed leaving there clothes to the floor and left to Megans room they lied next to each other in Megans bed and continued the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a month sense Megan and Marc had there first sex it was last day of July they remembered July well because in this month every week they fucked it makes 7 times with the first one and almost every day they Marc finger fucked and licked Megan pussy and Megan sucked and jerked him off. There family was spending a lot of time in there new cabin near the lake repairing it and every day when there was going Marc and Megan finded excuse to stay behind or come back later from the city so they have been cone when they arrive. When it happened and one of them got back first Megan or Marc toke there clothes off and waited in there beds if Marc arrived first he waits in Megans bed naked and when she arrives and looks into her room she will lock her room door gets her self naked and climbs on top of Marc. If Megan comes home first she goes to Marcs room get her self naked and climbs in Marc bed when Marc arrives and looks into his room he will get him self naked and Megan will take dogy stile.

It was like they called sex rules they made them after there first sex and they woke up in Megans bed after 1 hour of sleep.

( 1 month ago)

Marc lay on Megans bed and Megan was on top of him when they woke up "Hey Megan how was it" "Perfect but mmh" "But what honey" "You see I want more then today I want every week at least one time have sex but how to we to it if they force us to come with them to this cabin" "Hmm that is the problem." They thinked and after 5 minutes of thinking " I got it " " What?" "We must make sex rules" "What rules?" "Sex rules when I or you get back first home and they are gone or how to we have sex around house I mean positions under that give me a minute." Marc left to his room and 15 minutes later he came Megan was sitting on her bed tasting her cum it was still warm "Well" "Come look thats how we keep everything secret" Megan got up from the bed and sat behind her desk where Marc but the paper and sat up on the table. The rules were

Rule nr 1: When parents, Lee and Tony starting to left to the cabin or to some where else we leave from home and wait 25 or 30 minutes until we go back with in that time they are gone.

Rule nr 2: In Megans room Megan will ride with Marc until we cum.

Rule nr 3: In Marcs room Megan is in dogy stile position until we cum.

Rule nr 4: When Megan arrives first she will check the house and go to Marcs room gets her self naked and waits in his bed when Marc arrives he will check to his room first and start to fuck her hard.

Rule nr 5: When Marc arrives first he will check the house and go to Megans room gets him self naked and waits in her bed when Megan arrives she will check first to her room gets naked and let her self fuck hard.

Rule nr 6: When they both arrive at the same time they will go to Megans room and Megan will ride with him.

Rule nr 7: Megan and Marc must never ever from now on wear underwear Megans tits and pussy and Marcs dick have to be naked behind shirt and pants.

Rule nr 8: Megan and Marc must not have side likes towards other boys for Megan and to other girls for Marc.

Rule nr 9: Most of Marc and Megan sex will take place in Megans room because Tonys bed is right above Marcs bed and we cant stand up correctly in there

Rule nr 10: MOST IMPORTANT RULE NO CONDOMS EVER.

Created at 18.09 June 31 2013

"Wow" was only word Megan got out from her mouth "Well what to you think ?" " Every thing is cool but is that date and everything else needed and well I actualy understand about choice of the rooms" "Its our first paper of rules created and approval by you and me as naked" with these words Marc grab her tits and squeezed there nipples Megan closed her eyes because squeezing the nipples was actually hurting but she accepted with it soon " Well I guess its cool ok I agree with it" "Nice I love you so much Megan Clark" "I love you to Marc Clark and now back to bed and lets fuck again." They had hard cowgirl sex but cummed both first time and after that they spend time as naked around the house until night falls and they had sex again in Megans bed and spend night in her room.

(Present day)

Clarks family summer house was finally rebuild and they said out loud that they will spend all night in there and celebrate because we had only one all month of summer left before spiez will get back to whoop and to school now was hardest to find excuse because not just the party was coming but there parents vacation started today as well. Megan and Marc gathered into Megans room and sat on her bed mom and dad had left to buy food for tonight and Lee and Tony plaid video games down stairs every one thinked they were packing "What to we do Marc theres no way we can smuggle us out this time we have never been there we have been here making out and fucked even now only thinking about sex makes my pussy wet watch." Sense in there rules they must not wear underwear what ever came out of her pussy was seen on her white pants they were wet thank god she wears a skirt "I know I know let me think" "Marc we have to think something out before we go no doubth that we are in seperate rooms." and with that a light ball was light up in Marcs head "Thats it babe" "What to you really wanna be in seperate room" " Yeas wait what no if we can convince our parents that you and me want to be in one room then." "Aaah then we can still sleep, fuck and be naked in one room" " Exactly but mostly sex hard sex" "Off course co mon lets start packing" they kissed and left to packing.

1 hour and 47 minutes later

They arrived to there cabin Marc and Megan toke there bags last "Wow Im so nervous Megan" "I know but lets hope we can sleep in one room" they toke there bags and walked holding there hands together inside they let there hands go. Dad said "Okey hear how things will be sense you two were never here we bought house with 5 rooms but because 2 were just to small we build them together we didnt had other choices." Mom said "And sense Marc you and your sister seems to be get along with each ohter more then you and Tony we decided that Lee and Tony sleep in one room me and your father sleep in second room and you two could share third room is this okey for you Marc if you want you can sleep with dad and me with Megan." Both Megan and Marc eyes were opened no way they will sleep with there parents Megan said " No its okey I can sleep with Marc in one room what to you say bro" "I agree I sleep there" "Okey then only problem what we had is solved now I will show you your room and you can but bags down and choose beds." Both Megan and Marc nodded it was better then they hopped when mom left and closed the door Marc and Megan started endlessly kissing " I love you Megan " "I love you to Marc."

Marc then grabbed Megan and toke the bed what was left from the door because there room was most side with others and not somewhere in the middle they toke bed what was most far from the wall what was separating there and Lees and Tonys room. He threw her on the bed and sat on top of her Megan sat up and removed her pink jacket and shirt Marc now was staring her hard nipples and Megan saw his hard dick in his pants it was hard sense he heard that the 2 rooms were built to one it was hard for Marc to keep it town. Soon as mom left he release his dick and it toke 2 seconds to get extra hard there rule to never wear underwear was so good idea he removed his blue shirt and started to suck her tits " Oooh Marc so good fuck me hard tonight right" " Like you wish." After 3 minutes of sucking her tits Tony knocked on the door and called them down stairs to start barbecue they but some better clothes on Marc short sleeved white shirt and same pants and shoes no socks and no boxers. Megan weared sleeveless one shoulder pink top what covered only half of her right shoulder her left shoulder was naked basically it was sleeveless one shouldr crop top then black buffed skirt and pink sneakers and no socks, panties and bra her nipples were bit seen through her shirt but not to much and no one could see her pussy with out watching under her skirt.

After 2 hours of party Marc pulled Megan to a walk through the woods while others stayed at the back yard they walked a minute until Marc said " Okey its safe enough to hold hands" Megan smiled and toke his hand later she saw that his dick is hard again 6 minutes later they reach to some little hardly 3 meters wide and long beach where they sat down " Marc" Yeah" Megan stand up removed her sneakers and skirt " Lets get into the water" Marc nodded and pulled his pants down and removed his sneakers hes dick was so hard. They walked in the water and kissed when finally Marc sat down on one rock and showed his dick " Its time to suck it babe"

Megan only nodded sat down on her toes and started do suck his dick meanwhile she pushed her 2 fingers inside her pussy. 3 minutes later Megan saw his face was burning up so as hers so she stopped sucking toke hes hand and once kissing pushed him gently on the sand and sat on top of him starting to ride with his cock " Aaah finally its so deep so biig and aaaah so yours aaah." Megan was moaning so pleased she has never felt so good before even there first day when they fucked 3 times wasnt that great. 5 minutes of fucking they again started to heat up and " Aaah Marc Im about to cum" "Oooh yeah ooh yeah me to baiby" and only some seconds later they came. "Aaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaah aah that felt so goood alll that plesaure aaah" " I know and we do it again before we go to sleep" "Ooooh yeas double pleasure mmmh" they but there clothes on and left.

When they returned everyone were finishing cleaning up Lee asked " So how was the lake of Voorhees haha" " We saw guy with a hockey mask repeating "Kill for mother Jason" quoete" "Hey stop it I said I am not scared" " For now" Megan said " Good one Megan" dad came ot and said " So how is it here" " All ready and inside" " Good I go to sleep good night kids" theye answered " Good night dad."

After a 30 seconds Lee asked " So what was the reason you two were not here in whole summer?" Megan said " Nothing special we were just aaah doing one thing" Marc helped ot by saying " Yeah like aah some kind of a project yeah" Tony answered " Are you kidding me its not even a school year yet and you made some kind of a project" Marc answered " what did you think then" " Well I dont know sex maybe that would be perfect reason to me" for this Megan started bit sweat it was true Marc said " Yeah not going to happen wouldnt it be weird" Lee said " Ah wait wat it wouldnt be that strange with you two" Megan asked "How?" " Lets be honest you guys have best brother sister relationship I ever seen I mean you share the age, day when you were born you even allways stay next to each ohter all most every where at school launc in library when doing homework on the family Picture and so on and on list is pretty long."

Tony said " Yeah it wouldnt be that weird if you say it like that" Marc said " Yeah a little bit still" Lee only rolled his eyes " Okey you guys I go to bed you coming Tony" " Yeah" Marc said " Dont worry I make sure that the doors are locked" Lee and Tony nodded but before going inside Tony said to Marc " Hey Marc dont forget one thing" " What?" " Bang your sister tonight " Marc answered " Wait what" Lee said over Tonys shoulder " Yeah go for it fuck her hary pussy" Megan said " Hey I dont have hairy pussy" Tony said " Well whatever the case fuck her its easy glimb under her blankett and push in" " Ok ok bit to much information about Megans vagina" " Ok ok (while opening there room door) they so going to fuck right" Lee answered " You bet they are."

Megan came in and removed her sneakers taking them into her hands and was standing next to the stairs when Marc locked the front door " Do you really think its odd for us to love and have sex with each ohter?" Marc answered " No Its ok for us to do those things I really do love you Megan more then anything besides I think your hairy pussy is beautiful" " Really" she said with one leg on its toes, hands around his body and her green eyes glowing " mhmh" she kissed him and rised that leg and but her hands around his neck after a long kiss she toke his hand and guided him to their room and locked the door.

When they closed and locked the door Marc toke Megan and started kissing her soft lips when they reach to the bed Marc lay down on the bed his dick was hard again Megan threw her sneakers next to door and removed then shirt and skirt Marc was doing same after but on the bed first sneakers, shirt and pants now when they were both naked Megan climbed on top off Marc. Before she could kiss him he said " Lets make something different this time" " What" " show me your pussy" Megan moved herself so Marcs face was between her feet " Great now move your head down and start to suck my dick" " Thats great idea so we can do both." With out asking they got to work Megan sucked his dick passionately and Marc was pushing his tongue deep into her pussy 5 minutes of sucking they changed positions " Okey Megan lets fuck hard.

" Megan sat on his cock and breathed out loudly " Mmmmmmh mmmmmmh oooooh." " Megan aaah Megan mmmh" they tried to keep there voices down because it was only 7 minutes from entering room and starting to have sex Lee and Tony would have heard them if they scram loudly next 13 minutes they fucked quietly Megan was jumping on Marcs dick and Marc did not get his eyes off from her tits. " Touch me aaah Im so close" Marc did like he was told he grabed her tits and squeezed nipples but amazingly it didnt hurt a bit he needs to squeez her nipples harder. After 5 minutes of sex " Marc I I uuuuh Im about to cuuuum" and with the end of the quoete she came but Marc wasnt finished yet he continued to fuck her Megan thinked " I really need to learn how to hold on so I could cum with him."

After Marcs cumming Megans pussy was tighter when it was before it felt so good " Marc mmh" " What aah" " We really need to train my cumming hold on timer" " Yeah we have do you must learn how to keep your cum inside you because theres no way I can aaah cum sooner" " Lets start lessons right when we get back home right." " Agreed mmh Megan lets cum now together" " Okey aaah"Megan stand on her legs and on her hands she moved her pussy what was now dripping bit up " Fuck me fast" Marc was moving his legs in position and started to move very fast in and out of her pussy he kissed her because she was about to moan loudly so everyone would have heard that. They kissed most of there sex until Megan broke it " Im cumming Marc" " Lets cum together" within seconds they came Marc losed him self and falled with his ass back to bed. Megan however stand up for a minute her left leg on her toes and her right leg on her knee and let his sperm to float into her womb some of his cum came out of her and falled on his dick.

They breathed heavily until minute later she falled on top of Marc and kissed him " That was great" Lets do it again tomorrow morning and night" " 100% permission granted" soon they falled asleep.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed it was bit hard to explain Megans shirt but belive me sleeveless one shoulder crop top is a real thing you can Google it if you dont belive me anyway thank you for reading it and I hope those fixes will make reading of those stories much easier and my apologies that it toke so long to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

1st September had begun spiez were returning to whoop and to there next school year time to hang in the summer cabin was coming to an end also there parents were going to work again for Megan and Marc it doesent change little bit nothing they can stil find a spot in school or there home to have sex. But with a new school year comes all ways a trouble first its hard to wake up early for it was hard he didnt care so much about school work so much anymore like in the past he found his true love and wanted spend time with her.

October 1 Tuesday

Autumn had started to show its power tree leaves where yellow and orange there physics teacher had catch some cold so Marcs and Megans school day ended sooner when they got back they know the house is empty so Marc said " Lets go to your room and fuck" " Finally its been weeks" Actually 2 weeks" Megan cut his talk with her kiss he toke her and carried her to her room. Marc throw her on her pink bed and very quickly he toke him self naked and Megan was so turned on from this sense they were very strongly following there " Sex rules" non of them weared any underwear. Like in there rules were said Megan will ride with him in her room thats what they did " Marc I was thinking" " What?" " What if we not only fuck here but in the bath as well you do remember how we first falled in love in first place AAAAAAH YOU SO HARD." Marc pushed in very fast and deep but he agreed they may not change rules but it wasnt bad idea to fuck in bath as well but what Megan didnt know that she was in Marcs sight long before there bathroom incident he started to love her after they stopped clown funny bone because then she showed her legs more and just a day after she showed her self in her new swimsuit.

Marc knew he must or he could tell her that he was loving her more then sister before incident and was thinking sense dirty thing about her because these thoughts of her his dick was first time full erect and he first time masturbated it felt so good especially in the end when he cummes. from there he masturbated every day and each time came more sperm then last time until his first fuck with Megan he came then his maximum and he never regret that he fuckes someone he shares DNA and blood.

Megan had her juices all ready flooding out from her her bed sheet was all most wet but she rided very strongly with him 6 minutes later she was opening her mouth, closing her eyes and moved her head up 3 month of love Marc learned a lot of her and one thing is when she will have sex and closes her eyes, opens her mouth and rises her head up means shes about to cum. " Marc I aaaah I cant hold on any longer" " Just little bit more and cum " " BuAAAAAAAAH" She came it was so good feeling for Megan. There sex continued hard meanwhile Lee and Tony got free earlier because they started earlier they texted to Megan that they will arrive after 24 minutes when Megan got message from her phone " Marc aaah we need …..to...hurrrry…..uuuuuuuupMMMMMMH." " I know lower on your arms and rise your pussy" this move was common to them through that Marc can fuck her with out moving him self with that move Megan will move her knees next to his hips but spread the legs so her pussy is opened then he will use his feet to keep himself on bed . Then he but his arms on her back and he can fuck her with speed he uses to fuck her when they are in his bed and Megan in all fours position Megan was now screaming like hell but 6 minutes later " Marc Im…...Im…...a…...AAAAAAAAH….MMMH about..to...CUUUUUUUUUUM OH SHIT OOOOH FUCK YEAH FUCK MY LIFE IS SOOOO GOOOOOD AAAH YEAS MARC" " OOOH MEGAN YOUR….YOUR…..MMMMH…...YOUR PUSSY AAAAH YEAH" FUCK MY PUSSSY FUCK YOUR WHORE SISTER WET, TIGHT AND HORNY PUSSY" " AAAH ITS SO HOT MEGAN" Megan yelled " MARC" and Marc yelled "MEGAN" Marc and Megan then together " AAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH MMMMMMMMH OOOOH AAAAH FUUUUCK AH." Marc shot so much inside her it was floatin deep into her pussy even when she pulled out he still pushed sperm out from his dick while his face was so red this time hes cum went deep even to deep first Megan didnt know but actually it went that far that she was able to get pregnant.

Her pregnancy depends how does her inside will take Marcs sperm however she was louded full it still came out of her pussy his sperm even got to her tits and face and to Marcs nipples and face as well there between legs fronts was mostly white Marcs balls hair where all painted white from his cum. Megan was standing on her toes and moving her fingers on her pussy it was her masturbation method this time she did that to take a lot of his and her cum and put it in her mouth they both spend 5 minutes to eat that cum from there bodies they were mostly clean but to get 100% they needed to get shower. When they cleaned Megans sheets and themselves they were ready to get shower but right in moment when they toke there first step from there bed outer door were opened Lee and Tony were back they quickly but there clothes on and went to there rooms to do there stuff Marc left to but some boxers on because theres no way he can hide that erextion.

And Megan had no idea that while she was lying on her bed with naked toes, breathing heavily and one of her hand on her breast Marcs sperm is working inside her and like normally trying to get inside her woman ovum.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is last story what I was thinking before creating account if you have any idea how to continue the story then write me or comment. Here we have some more Megan because when I started to think those stories I know she will be star but what makes in my case this story interesting is that here we see someone we heared in 1****st**** chapter and even there it happened in the past like with saw 8 most of the events toke place before saw 1 so enjoy**.

29-31st October Halloween 2013 present day

Halloween preparations had begun Megan opened her eyes while waking up in her bed naked yesterday at night of a full moon before going to sleep she strip her self naked and masturbated she sat on her table, floor where the full moon very well shined and she cummed there, started all of it again in her closet, corners of the room where the window is and finally on her bed. Megan didnt got any finger sex from Marc so she had fun with her self after cumming to her bed she toke a deep breath and finger fucked her self again her floor and bed were filled with cum after cumming she was so tired that she falled as sleep very fast with all that cum on her legs, tits and face.

While waking up she just lied there her hand above her head it was 30 October Friday sense there school very highly takes Halloween as holiday this Friday was given free Megan could not have sex with Marc because off this holiday Tony was here and so she needed to finger fuck her self one thing what she did not like was that in past she always needed to pee and weird thing is she got answer just lately.

Yesterday (29 Oct) biology lesson

Turned out that in the age of 11 or even 9 to the age of 16-17 children will have body changes girls begun to show there women parts growing tits, hairy pussy and underarms and most of all menstruation cycle where women vagina is available to take boys sperm inside them to get pregnant and boys will start to grow as well showing muscles seeing that there is difference between girls and boys grow of penis and ready sperm to make girl pregnant. Megan fount out that if the girl is pregnant she will start to have need of more food and to use toilet often as well and all those things were exactly what she had Megan felt that she was hit hardly with a stick to her head she Megan Clark was pregnant from Marc Clark.

When she arrived home and lay down on her bed she remembered then if she really is pregnant she must now atleast create some kind of tit milk so she toke her jacked and shirt off and squeezed her nipples it was so good feeling and when she decided to but her other hand to her pussy because her toes were naked all ready she felt something. Her tit nipples were giving milk out she really was pregnant Megan lied down again both tits covered with milk and was thinking nothing else but that she awaits a child but she know she have to tell Marc about this.

Just then he entered to her room " Hey Megan what are you doing we should go to my room and fuck until we alone hey all ready getting naked nice I guess we can fuck here after all it is our room now whats wrong honey and whats on your tits to liquid and white to be candle wax or saliva." Megan didnt moved her face until end of his quote she got on her knees and naked toes and said " Marc im pregnant" " What what are you talking about" " You made me pregnant on 1st October" " But but hey but how to you know that you were from there you know… I mean we had sex 2 times from then to this day." " I needed to pee often, had more need to food and my tits are harder and produce milk here squeeze nipples little bit and you will see" she moved her self closer and let Marc squeeze her tits he did like she said and squeezed first nothing but later when Megan closed her eyes, opened her mouth and raised her head little bit her nipples let out some white liquid. When Marc stopped and just hold her breasts he watched into her green eyes " Are yo afraid" Megan let her head to fall on Marcs chest and Marc holded her " Yes yes I am what to I do Marc?" " You need to get some bills to cut off the pregnancy or our parents will find it out." "Off course bills" Megan had her face happy again she but her shirt and jacket on " I just remembered there is some pregnancy bill in drug store in down down I will be back in some hour I wil not get pregnant" " Thats my girl go" Megan went with fast walk to down down.

Marc went to his room to read some books but he had no time to do even half from the one paper until door bell ringed when he went to see who it is he was surprised " Hi honey" it was Tami there enemy " Tami what are you doing here?" she entered, closed the door and kissed him " Wait wait what are you doing?" "What are you in relationship with someone?" Marc was heating up he cant reveal that hes with Megan " No no Im not but why?" " Lets remember smart guy to you remember 5 months ago when I was here for a week" Marc remembered that well he knew where she is heading it was before Funny bone before Megan showed her new swim suit. He liked Tami sense then but then came Megan and everything changed " Yes I remember" " Then you must to remember time when I sat on your bed naked and finger fucked my pussy" Marc face was heating up " Dont bother to lie I know you watched me when I masturbated and squeezed my tits on your bed and I was thinking." Tami came very close and kissed him again and whispered to his ear " Do you wanna love and fuck me Marc do you wanna girl who loves you" Marc was thinking and nodded when she moved her hands around his hair his chest and her breath was so warm warmer then Megans breath.

" My room is near come" he grabbed Tamis hand and toke her to his room Tami pulled him close to her she kissed him passionetly but only a minute because she pulled away and started to take her clothes off and climbed on top of his table she turned around to show her blond hairy pussy she holded her right hand on her right tit squeezing nipple and her hair was also lose. Marc was so turned on his dick has reached to its maximum he has never seen Tami with lose hair he was falling in love with her almost same much like in Megan " Come here and take me Im all yours from this day" "For ever Tammy are you with me naked and having sex with me forever?" " Yes honey forever."

Marc had no word so he toke him self fast naked, toke Tami and throw her on his bed he climbed on top of her and started to kiss after 5 minutes of kissing he moved his tongue to her tits Tami was moaning out loud it was far better then to touch and suck your own your hard nipple tits Marc kissed 3 minutes her breast and 3 minutes another breast then moved with his tongue to her legs like with Megan he first toke her right leg then left one. Marc kissed her toes and then kissed and licked to her pussy with 4 minutes another leg same speed and time finally he licked her pussy now " Ohh Marc oooh Marc ooh" there was no way Tami could say something else she had so good pleasure Marc licked her pussy 6 minutes and then Tammy throw him aside and kissed him on his lips.

Tami did same thing kissed him 2 minutes then his man nipples every nipple 2 minutes and finally started to suck his cock she didnt suck his balls like Megan in her mind she and Marc are couple forever but still she give them a kiss when she had sucked his dick enough she rised her self and said " Lets fuck honey" " Yeah cant wait to feel your pussy walls."

Marc pushed in slowly he knew how to fuck his true love but Tami must get that like there lives first sex " Aaaaaaah Marc aaaaaaaaaah AAAAAAAH…..YOU…...ARE…..AAAAAAH so biiiig" " Preapare it will go deeper"Tami wasnt preapared he was so much bigger then she thought but it was her plan to fuck hard with him in Marcs head he knew he needed to fast fuck her because he knew Megan will come back. After 3 minutes of there sex they knew how fast to move Tami was moaning loudly and Marc could not watch some where else then her tits they were actually bigger then Megan tits. After 5 minutes of there sex " Oooh yeah Tami oooh fuck you..are….so goood aaah" " I know" " I mean those tits aah those tits are big very big mmmmh nipples are exactly right place baby" Well you know how to make compliment to a girl." " Thats what I am good at" " Aaaah AAAAH AAAH Im cumming" " You should be in fucking tits size contest" " AAAAAH AAAAH AAAAAH AAH MMMH you havent cume yet right" " No but I will I can feel it in my dick."

Tami had no time to take her breath she was now capable to say no words only moans because she was losing her self in her sex Marc however could speak and moan because he had trained more then half summer and 2 school months with Megan. Tami was reaching after 8 minutes to her next squirt again Marc discovered something Tami was moving faster and her pussy grow more tight so much that her squirted cum came out from her after that she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and rised her head. Exactly same thing what Megan did with there sex " Marc Im cuummmming AAAAAH" " Dont worri I will cum with you" Marc moved with Tami very fast and then Marc and Tami together " AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAH YEEEEES AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAH" " That was….aaah" Tami lay next to him they both shot there cum out from there pussy and dick " Stupendous I think it was" " Yeah he yeah it was stupendous well said"

They lied next to each other for next 12 minutes until Marcs phone ringed he got messeage from Megan" " _Hey honey I got it and used it all ready so we are good Im coming back now get your self naked and go to my bed to make your dick hard I show you this from girls bathroom loving Megan._" Picture was her dripping pussy " Hey Tami you need to go now Megan is coming home" " Oh shit okey okey what about you" " I will text you and tell you next sex time, day and place ok" " Ok" they toke there clothes Tami but her ones on and left but before that Marc give her very passionate kiss it wasnt that bad for Marc at least he got himself warm up he then left to Megans bed and waited her there while his legs spread so his hard cock could be seen he didnt shot even a half of his cum load into Tami so it was all ok.

When Megan arrived to her room she toke her self naked, climbed on top of Marc, but the condom on and rided with him " Aaaah yeas I missed that dick and you aaah" Megan moved her self very soon very fast it was first time Marc could feel her tight pussy and crabbed her tits to squeeze them Megan was not against that she enjoyed her self so well. She lay back wards and supported her self by butting her hands next to Marcs knees but let her tits to be still very close so he could touch them they fucked like this for next 10 minutes until " AAAAAAH Marc I…..I aah I will cum soon" " Me to hold on a little longer mmmh." Megan was holding back but it was hard a minute after there words she knew she could cum if she will let go but she still holded Marc rised up to sit and toke her in his hands and dropped her on his dick " Megan AAAAAH IM CUMMING." "Lets aaah cum together aaah" minute after Marc pulled out of her and his condom broke open from the top " AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAH YEAH" Megan screamed when she camo to Marcs dick and Marc came into her pussy to her cervix actually but it went on her wet and soft pussy lips mostly they then sat on her bed and breathed heavily.

Marc was sitting on her butt and suporting his upper body with his hands Megan had her right knee down and left leg on its toes right arm was straight and left one was touching pussy Megan said " That was amazing" Marc replied while taking some of her cum to his fingers " Yeah oooh mmh it tastes so good" Marc and Megan cleaned them selfes up and when out door opened and Lee and Tony were back they separated. At night she finger fucked her self again and staid naked for a night and remembered how beautiful day it was she finally cummed together with Marc and did not get pregnant again.

30 October morning.

She lay next morning on her bed thinking how she was pregnant and cummed together with Marc Megan moved her hands over her body and thinked " Aaaaaah Im so hot and sexy girl mmmh aaaah Marc I must get his dick every day I cant live with out it he must live in same room share same bed with me aaaaah." Megan was moving her hands down to her pussy and pushed her fingers in and out of her vagina she was not moaning but moved her body from position to position and could not keep her back on bed it felt so good that she moved with every finger push. 5 minutes later she but her legs on her toes, let her back to be up from the bed while moving fingers very fast in and out until she came and opened her knees so her squirt fly to the end of her bed what did reach there after last of her cum had came out of her very wet, opened, and constantly squirting pussy after taking some breath she but the clothes on and left to get something to eat.


End file.
